Not Love Chocolate
by Cloudira
Summary: Hampir seharian Yesung nungguin Wookie-nya datang ngasih coklat dan meluk dia sambil bilang "I love you…" dan mungkin sedikit kecupan manis dibibirnya. Tapi harapannya pudar begitu Ryeowook bilang "Aku nggak buat coklat untuk hyung." OH NO! RnR, Oke?


Title : Not Love Chocolate

Pairing : Yewook

Disclaimer : Yesung dan Wookie saling memiliki. Dilarang protes! *Gejeduk*

Summary : Hampir seharian Yesung nungguin Wookie-nya datang ngasih coklat dan meluk dia sambil bilang "Happy Valentine's day, Sungie hyung. I love you…" dan mungkin sedikit kecupan manis dibibirnya. Tapi harapannya pudar begitu Ryeowook bilang "Aku nggak buat coklat untuk hyung. Oh no...

A/n : Grrr, summary.a aneh banget yak? Biarin! *taboked*. Ini fic yang saya janjikan di fic Crazy for Love. Yeah… saya tau Valentine-nya udah lewat, lagian ini fic udah lama juga sih alias fic zaman dahulu kala *hadooh*. Tapi gapapa kan? Nama.a juga Fanfic hohoho *kabur* Yang nunggu, Kyumin minggu depan yak! *kabur lagi~* Jangan lupa REVIEW *disumpel*

* * *

###

Hari ini masih 14 Februari kan? Hah, nggak lagi? Jadi sekarang udah tanggal 15 Februari? Oh no~ aku lupa ngucapin Happy Valentine's Day buat kalian. Dasar pikun, kenapa bisa lupa ya?

Gimana kalau aku menceritakan kisah Valentine-ku kemarin? Aku mendapat banyak cokl- hei! Kayaknya kalian bosan dengar ceritaku ya? Sampai ada yang menguap lagi.

Well, sebenernya aku punya satu cerita lagi. Bukan, kali ini bukan tentangku. Tapi tentang seorang cowok yang ngarepin banget dapat coklat dari pacarnya. Apa kalian tertarik? Ayo kita dengar kisahnya.

Kim Jongwoon, itulah nama cowok itu. Orang biasa manggil dia dengan nama Yesung. Dia cowok aneh, unik dan sangat menyenangkan. Sekarang dia lagi berpacaran dengan seseorang yang bernama Kim Ryeowook. Dia juga namja, bo'. Tapi nggak apalah, toh cupid bisa nancepin panahnya kemana aja. Yesung suka manggil si pacar dengan nama Wookie. Wookie itu cute banget, dan sangat innocent. Wookie juga agak manja namun disaat bersamaan dia bisa menjadi sangat dewasa. Yesung suka itu dan dia sangat mencintai Wookie-nya. Ya, Wookienya. Dia selalu bilang kalau Wookie hanya untuknya, dan dia bangga mengatakan itu.

Sampai disini, apa kalian masih tertarik dengan ceritaku? Kalau tertarik ayo kita ikuti lebih lanjut lagi.

* * *

###

"Sungie hyung…" Ryeowook masuk ke kelas Yesung lalu duduk disebelahnya. Matanya tertuju kearah coklat-coklat diatas meja. Padahal Valentine besok, tapi orang-orang sudah membagikan coklat-coklatnya. Coklat-coklat itu hanya didiamkan tanpa tersentuh. "Sungie hyung banyak dapat coklat ya? Aku juga mau, hyung," rengeknya manja. Yesung mencubit pipi Ryeowook, gemes. Coba aja disini sepi, dijamin Yesung langsung menghujani wajah manis Ryeowook dengan ciuman-ciuman mesranya.

"Wookie…" panggil seorang cewek yang tiba-tiba nongol didepan mereka. Cewek itu lalu menunduk dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Ryeowook. "Wookie mau coklat?"

Ryeowook mengaguk cepat. "Aku mau, noona…"

"Aish, imutnya…" kata cewek itu sambil menggelitiki dagu Ryeowook.

"Noona…" Ryeowook merasa kegelian. Yesung yang melihat adegan itu cemburu berat. Apalagi wajah Wookie-nya dan cewek itu hanya berjarak beberapa senti.

"Udah udah udaaaah. Udah cukup! Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Wookie-ku, Yoo." Yesung menarik tubuh Ryeowook kedalam pelukannya. Sedangkan cewek bernama Yoo itu masang tampang masam karena kegiatannya mandangin wajah si cowok mungil itu terganggu.

"Kamu kenapa sih? Cemburu, heh?" tanya Yoo dengan nada ketus.

"Tentu aja aku cemburu." Yesung makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku cuma mau ngasih ini ke Wookie." Yoo mengeluarkan beberapa kotak coklat dari tas kecilnya lalu meletakkannya sejajar diatas meja. "Wookie pilih salah satu, ya," katanya sambil mengelus rambut coklat Wookie. Ternyata tangannya nggak bisa diam menjelajahi wajah dan rambut Ryeowook.

"Aku bingung, noona. Semuanya kelihatan enak dan lucu." Ryeowook menggigit ujung telunjuknya, mikir. "Aku mau yang bentuk lope ini, tapi aku juga suka sama yang bentuk kucing. Yang bentuk kura-kura ini juga lucu, aku bingung…"

"Wookie bingung?" tanya Yoo sok manis. Ryeowook mengangguk dengan wajah imutnya. "Iya noona, aku bingung…"

"Kalau gitu ambil aja semuanya," tawar Yoo.

"Emangnya boleh? Ntar teman-teman noona nggak kebagian,"

"Gapapa, Valentinenya kan besok, jadi besok aja kasihnya,"

Ryeowook meraup coklat-coklat itu lalu membuka salah satunya. "Makasih noona." katanya dengan senyuman ramahnya.

"Tapi ada syaratnya,"

Yesung melotot kepada Yoo. "Nggak ikhlas banget sih ngasihnya!"

"Apa syaratnya, noona?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menggigit ujung coklatnya.

"Wookie mau ya jadi pacar noona"

"NO, WOOKIE ITU PACARKU, YOO!"

* * *

Oke, lupakan masalah Yesung vs Yoo tadi. Itu bukanlah inti dari cerita ini. Sebenarnya dari sinilah masalah yang sesungguhnya dimulai.

* * *

###

"Gila! Kayaknya susah banget buat coklat Valentine. Dari tadi nggak ada yang cocok," keluh Kim Sangri, kakak perempuan Ryeowook. Dia lagi nyari resep coklat Valentine di google, namun satu pun nggak ada yang cocok sama kemampuan memasaknya yang memang nol.

"Tumben mau buat?" ujar Yesung yang duduk disamping Sangri.

"Ini untuk Soo-chan doank," sahutnya sambil tetep mandangin layar laptopnya. "Aku yakin besok dia bakal berkoar-koar minta coklat," jawab Sangri kesal. Dia teringat Valentine tahun lalu dimana Soohyun si pacar ngambek gara-gara Sangri nggak kasih dia coklat, padahal Soohyun udah nungguin coklat buatan Sangri. Tapi Sangri cuma bisa bilang "Aku lupa, Soo". Berbekal jawaban itu Soohyun ngambek 7 hari 7 malam, nggak mau mandi-mandi. Hoek! jorok amat sih, bilang aja males mandi. Malu-maluin banget kan? Buat Sangri kesel aja!

"Kamu mau? Ntar aku buatin sekalian untuk Wookie juga," tawar Sangri sambil menggigit lolipopnya. Yesung menggeleng pelan. "Aku cuma mau coklat dari Wookie." tolak Yesung halus. "Aku hanya mau dia," kata Yesung sedikit berbisik. Mata Sangri tertuju pada Ryeowook, sang adik yang sedang duduk bersila didepan TV sambil mencicipi coklat yang didapatnya.

"Yakin, heh?"

"Yesung mengangkat sudut bibirnya. "Aku pasti dapat coklat dari Wookie."

* * *

###

Hari ini tanggal 14 Februari, hari dimana sebagian orang menganggap hari ini adalah hari kasih sayang. Orang yang merayakan Valentine pasti merasakan kebahagiaan. Tapi enggak dengan Yesung. Hampir seharian dia nungguin Wookie-nya datang ngasih coklat dan meluk dia sambil bilang "Happy Valentine's day, Sungie hyung. I love you…" dan mungkin sedikit kecupan manis dibibirnya. Tapi harapannya pudar begitu Ryeowook bilang "Aku nggak buat coklat untuk hyung."

Oh, no…

"Hah… apa dia nggak tau kalau aku mengharapkan coklat darinya," keluh Yesung. Dan tahun ini dia melewatkan 14 Februari-nya tanpa sepotong coklat dan tanpa kecupan manis dari Wookie-nya.

Sekarang hari telah memasuki tanggal 15 Februari. Dan Yesung masih kesal tentang kejadian kemarin. Wajahnya kelihatan cemberut.

"Hyung kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook tanpa menyadari kekesalan Yesung. Sekarang Ryeowook sedang berada dirumah Yesung. Yesung hanya diam sambil membaca komiknya. Matanya memang mengarah pada komik yang dipegangnya tapi pikirannya masih mengingat perkataan Ryeowook kemarin.

"Hyung~ kok aku dicuekin mlulu dari tadi…" rengeknya. Tangannya merebut komik yang dipegang Yesung.

"Enggak kok, perasaan kamu aja kali," jawab Yesung kesal.

"Hyung keliatan bete dari kemarin. Apa aku buat hyung marah?" tangan Ryeowook melingkar dilengan Yesung. Yesung menolehkan wajahnya kearah yang berlawanan.

"Hyung, jawab aku…" Kini tangan Ryeowook berpindah ke wajah Yesung, memaksa wajah mereka berhadapan. "Ayo, jawab aku."

Yesung menatap mata Ryeowook dalam-dalam. "Aku kesal, kamu nggak kasih coklat kemarin." katanya kemudian. Padahal, aku ngarepin banget coklat dari kamu. Masa kamu nggak ngasih coklat buat aku di hari kasih sayang? Emangnya kamu nggak sayang sama aku?" ujarnya.

Ryeowook menahan tawanya. "Jadi gara-gara itu hyung jadi kesal sama aku?"

Yesung mengangguk singkat.

"Hyung…" panggil Ryeowook pelan. "Sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"Tanggal 15 Februari…" jawab Yesung agak malas.

"Apa hanya tanggal 14 Februari aja hyung nganggap aku sayang sama hyung?"

Yesung menggeleng singkat. "Bahkan pada tanggal 15 Februari pun aku masih sayang sama hyung, kan?" Ryeowook mengaitkan jemari mereka berdua. "14 Februari hanya sebagai simbolis aja." Sebelah tangan Ryeowook menelusuri wajah Yesung. "Aku akan sayang hyung sampai kapanpun juga…" dan bibirnya kini mengecup pipi Yesung.

"Tak perlu sekotak coklat untuk menunjukkan kalau aku sayang padamu. Tak perlu kartu ucapan untuk menunjukkan kalau aku peduli padamu. Dan tak perlu kata-kata cinta untuk menunjukkan kalau aku mencintaimu." Ryeowook mengecup setiap jengkal wajah Yesung. "Aku akan menunjukkan rasa sayangku, rasa peduliku dan rasa cintaku setiap detik dalam hidupmu, hyung. I love you…"

Yesung memejamkan matanya mencerna perkataan cowok mungil itu. Tak lama kemudian senyuman sumringah terbentuk diwajah tampannya. "Seenggaknya kasih aku satu hadiah setelah aku melewatkan coklat buatanmu."

Bola mata Ryeowook melirik kesegala arah, bingung "Hyung mau hadiah? Aku blom nyiapin…" katanya pelan.

"No no no, kamu nggak perlu repot-repot nyiapin hadiahnya. Aku juga nggak perlu sekotak coklat, kartu ucapan atau kata-kata cinta darimu." Yesung mengecup ujung hidung Ryeowook. "Tapi berilah seluruh hatimu padaku, dan aku pun akan menyerahkan seluruh hatiku padamu." Jari Yesung kini menelusuri garis bibir Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tersenyum mendengarnya. "Akan kuberikan padamu," jawabnya kemudian.

Mendengar itu Yesung tersenyum lalu menarik dagu Ryeowook dan menciumnya lembut. "Aku juga." Yesung lalu mengecup bibir itu lebih dalam. Dan hari itu mereka menghabiskan waktunya dengan berbagi ciuman manis dan mesra, tentu saja ditemani dengan sepotong cinta dari keduanya. Oh tidak, bukan sepotong lagi, tapi seluruh cinta.

Dan akhirnya Yesung mendapatkan lebih dari sekedar coklat hari ini.

* * *

###

Bagaimana ceritaku? Apakah menarik? Hah tidak menarik, yasudah yang penting kalian harus membayar ceritaku. Bukan, bukan dengan uang. Tapi bayarlah ceritaku ini dengan review kalian. Kurasa itu bayaran yang setimpal bukan?

The End


End file.
